Samus Aran
|-|Legendary Varia Suit= |-|Zero Suit= |-|Power Suit= |-|Gravity Suit= |-|Phazon Suit= |-|Dark Suit= |-|Light Suit= |-|PED Suit= |-|Fusion Power Suit= |-|Original Design= Summary Samus Aran is a renowned galactic bounty hunter and the protagonist of the Metroid franchise. Orphaned as a child by a Space Pirate attack on her homeworld of K-2L. She was raised by the Chozo following the death of her family and infused with their DNA. She was then trained as a to use their weapons and relics, becoming a mighty warrior in the process. After a brief stint spent within the Galactic Federation Police, she left to become a freelance bounty hunter, upon which she carved her name into history for being virtually unstoppable. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 5-B | At least Low 4-C | Unknown normally. 3-B with white hole manipulation Name: Samus Aran Origin: Metroid Gender: Female Age: 32 by the time Metroid Fusion takes place. Classification: Enhanced Human, Human / Chozo / Metroid Hybrid, Elite Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Scan Visor (Gives out basic information and weaknesses), Self-Healing (Concentration is Low), Precognition, Can see invisible beings, Can harm intangible beings, Regeneration (High-Low when suit suffers breaking or cracks), Energy Projection, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Can absorb and redirect energy projectiles, Can enhance her AP by charging her attacks, Barrier and Armor Bypassing with Wave Beam, Temporary Invulnerability and Damage upon impact with Electro Armor; Speed Boosting; and Screwattack, Energy and Life Absorption, Resistant to the following: Mind Manipulation and Acid Manipulation, Adapted to Gravity Manipulation. | Same as before, plus Weaponized Plasma, X-Ray Visor, Speed Boosting, Rage Power, Internal Organ damaging with Plasma Beam, Healing (At least Mid-Low with Crystal Flash), Time Deceleration with Phase Drift. Resistant to the following: Gravity; Radiation; Atomic Destruction; Possession; Nigh-Absolute Zero; Gravity and Heat. | Same as before, plus weaponized Matter and Antimatter; Light; and Dark Energy, can transform into energy if she is inside a large energy beam, Homing Attack, Space-Time Distortion with the Sonic Boom, Portal Creation/BFR with the Dark Burst, Immunity to Toxic Gas and Possession | All previous abilities, plus Statistics Amplification, Invulnerability, Phazon Manipulation, Nova Beam which when combined with X-Ray Vision allows her to bypass shielding, Electro Lob causes temporary blindness, Sub-Atomic destruction with Shock Coil, Volt Driver and Seeker Missile can track her enemies, Energy Manipulation, Energy Drain with Hyper Grapple, White Hole Manipulation, Regeneration (At least High) Negation. Attack Potency: Island level (Superior to the original basic power suit, which could take hits from Ridley at his weakest. Caused an underwater volcano to explode with her power beam in Samus in Joey.) | Planet level (With her Power Bomb in Samus and Joey EX, it was stated to be capable of destroying a planet, this was further supported by Samus Aran herself. Other weapons should be on a similar level if not higher. Also absorbed the Light of Aether - A fraction of this energy can stabilize an entire planet - with no notable increase in power. Can defeat Tallon Metroids, one of which can survive the impact of the Leviathan.) | At least Small Star level (Defeated a maxed out Dark Samus, the later who at her weakest was able to tank Dark Aether's matter turning into energy to return to Aether) | Unknown normally (With the PED Suit she could take on Dark Samus post-fusing with Phazee, who had surpassed the potency of her previous fourth form by an astronomical margin). Multi-Galaxy level+ with White Hole Manipulation (At the end of S&J, a Black hole was created that could have destroyed the universe. Samus, granted by Animus was able to produce a White Hole capable of canceling out all the Black Holes, thus saving the universe.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Speed Booster allows her to run at supersonic speeds on Zebes which has 960x gravity; quadruple digit Machs at bare minimum) | Massively FTL+ (Fought a weakened Meta-Ridley, who shouldn't be too much slower than Post-Corruption or Proteus Ridley, dodged attacks from Gorea and fought Phantoon) | Massively FTL+ (Can tag Meta Ridley's flight speeds in the Phazon Suit, which Dark Samus steals and enhances but is still unable to surpass Samus) | Massively FTL+ (The PED Suit should be far superior to the Light Suit) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50, likely higher (Was able to throw a fish creature completely submerged in magma, that was covered in hardened magma for armor, the size of a bus out of magma having 1,000 times the viscosity of water at least two stories into the air. She was able to swing said fish around in the air with seemingly little effort. Was able to casually hold up a giant missile with only one arm.) | Unknown | At least Class K (Comparable to Ghor, who casually lifted Samus' ship). Striking Strength: Island Class (Shown capable to hurt Alpha Metroids through counterattacking them) | Likely Planet Class (Also shown deflecting Zeta Metroids with her arm cannon.) | Unknown Durability: Island level (Superior to original base Power Suit.) | Planet level (Can withstand the blast of her power bomb, was even capable of withstanding the shockwaves of the explosion in her basic Power Suit) | At least Small Star level (Withstood shots from Dark Samus) | Unknown (Invulnerability in Hypermode, precognition, and regenerative powers make her hard to kill) Stamina: Very high thanks to both Chozo DNA and intense military training, limitless with Phazon Range: Standard melee range. Can reach Stellar range with various weapons. | Universal with White Hole manipulation Standard Equipment: Legendary Varia Suit, Gravity Suit, Combat Visor, Scan Visor, X-Ray Visor, Long Beam, Charge Beam, Wave Beam, Ice Beam, Plasma Beam, Missiles, Super Missiles, Seeker Missiles, Morph Ball, Morph Ball Bomb, Power Bomb, Spider Ball, Boost Ball, Space Jump, Screw Attack, Grapple Beam. Intelligence: Genius level combat intelligence (Having been taken in and trained by the Chozo from an early age, Samus is a master of all forms of combat, being a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, a stellar acrobat, and an amazing markswoman.), and Genius level with Technology, (Designed her own gunship which she used in Metroid Prime 3 and Federation Force). Likely at least Gifted otherwise (She is familiar with all forms of alien fauna, civilizations, and technology, recognizing most species at a glance and operating and navigating through the various traps they have laid for her with relative ease.) Weaknesses: The base, blue Fusion Suit is weak to ice-based attacks due to Samus inheriting the Metroids weakness to cold temperatures. This weakness is eliminated once Samus acquires the Varia Suit upgrade. Feats: * Can casually dodge gunfire from multiple opponents, in between these two pages: (Page 1) (Page 2), Samus casually catches a bullet being fired from a gun that was 2 - 3 inches away from a hostage's head. (Speed and Precision Feat) * Her Ice Beam and Judicator can freeze the sun (Range Feat) * Survived a crash landing without any suit (Durability Feat) Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Resistance and Adaptation: Even in her Basic Power Suit, Samus has shown a resistance to several abilities, including both: Acid Manipulation (On the scale of swimming down an entire sea of highly corrosive acid that can melt flesh instantly and most enhanced metals in a matter of moments. and Mind Manipulation (On MotherBrain's level, which is planetary mind manipulation.) She is also adapted to high-end gravity, capable of walking on a planet with over 960 times the gravity of Earth since she was 3. ** With the Legendary Gravity / Varia Suit: Resistance to: Radiation (Can survive encountering Phazon, whereas even the highly resislent Space Pirates die by mere touch), Atomic Destruction (Was capable of enduring her atoms beings torn apart and destroyed in a trap during Samus and Joey, can take hits from Sylux canonically.), Possession (Gained a device made from the Luminoth made to specifically protect the user from being possessed.), Heat (Capable of walking easily through superheated magma on Zebes), Nigh-Absolute Zero (Broke out of Noxus' Nigh-Absolute Zero weapons in a matter of moments), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Completes nulls any added gravity manipulation or other similar abilities on top of the adaptation of 960x gravity mentioned early.) ** With the Luminoth Light Suit: Gains a Resistance to Toxic Gas (Can walk through the toxic atmosphere of Dark Aether without her suit begin to melt.) * Arm Cannon: Using the Arm Cannon, Samus can fire a stacked electric beam capable of bypassing forcefields, 3 at a time, and with Nigh-Absolute Zero properties, which unlike most conventional Ice Manipulation, also freezes the insides of the enemy, making it near impossible to survive. ** With the Legendary Gravity / Varia Suit: Gains the ability to also deal internal organ damage, regardless of the skin's durability with the Plasma Beam. ** With the Luminoth Suit: Gains burning Light and freezing homing attacks. Alongside a matter/Antimatter combined beam. *** Dark Burst: Samus fires an orb of dark energy, that implodes and using some form of a massive gravitational pull, sucks enemies into an alternate world. *** Sonic Boom: Perhaps the most notable charge combo Samus Aran has, the Sonic Boom releases a fracture in time-space, while manipulating it to appear instantaneous to those restricted by time. ** With Composite Suit: This is a long one. Access to Sub-Atomic Destroying weapons such as the Shock Coil, the Regeneration (At least High) negating Hyper Beam, Blindness inducing Electric Lob, and a weak-spot hitting Nova Beam when equipped with the X-Ray Visor. * Phazon Manipulation: Samus has manipulated over the radioactive superorganism Phazon in her Composite tab, and has used several of the abilities granted by the Phazon to their fullest extent. * Invulnerability: Using several attacks, Samus can gain invulnerability. These include the Screw Attack, where she is cover with an extreme amount of energy while manipulating her momentum through the air, the Electric Armor which occurs when Samus is covered by Aeion that can also inflict damage onto the enemy, and the Speed Booster, which does the same as the above-mentioned techniques, but with the addition of boosting her speed as long as she is running. Spider Boost is akin to Speed Booster, but uses a Power Bomb to project herself in any direction she aims for, while simulating flight. Hypermode can also give her invulnerability. * Information Analysis: Using the Scan Visor or Pulse, she can gain information on her enemy and location, including history, abilities, personality, alterations, threat level, and weaknesses. Key: Basic Legendary Power Suit | Standard Arsenal | Luminoth Light Suit | Composite Note: Due to an extreme amount of different ratings per suit, there would be not enough space here to include them all. However, this blog has nearly all of the suits' ratings, and is advised to specify which suit specifically will be used in a fight. This now includes the equipment Samus has. Gallery File:D3839a94d56c82205f1d48ac95e6f60f.jpg|Samus' suits throughout the years. Others Notable Victories: World Guardian (RuneScape) World Guardian's Profile (5-B versions were used, speed equalized) Palutena (Kid Icarus) Palutena's Profile (Both were 6-C, and speed was equalized) Poseidomon (Digimon) Poseidomon's Profile (Both were 5-B, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Ice Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Healers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Rage Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3